By The Beach
by simulacraryn
Summary: [ DRABBLE COLLECTION] - All it took was for summer to finally arrive and they would let loose, because they're carefree, right?
1. It's Glowing

A drabble inspired by dashboard/blog/simulacraryn/143510843288 this photo.

Unlike my other works in my writing prompts series, with summer coming up, I plan to post more chapters unto this one as more pictures or even summer songs come along to inspire me.

In this chapter we have Zechs as a free man, enjoying his first sunset.

It felt amazing to enjoy the sunset as a free man. At least that was what his darling Duo and Relena insisted he should do with the newfound freedom that Zechs believed he would never have. Their friends, bare mind they weren't truly Zechs' friends, joined them on this getaway that Relena and Duo had told everyone last minute.

As the skies turned purple and the pink hues caused by the sun hiding in the dark horizon, Zechs threw his arms up and basked in the salty winds. From the corner of his eye, Duo stood not too far. From his opposite side, two more figures moved along, a woman he came to know simply as Hilde and the other, Relena's assistant Chris.

He only heard the shutter of Relena's camera, capturing this carefree moment for eternity and Zechs barely whispered - "I love this." Words that would only be taken by the winds, but this moment - so complicated, now simplified in a mere photograph.


	2. Walking Home

This one is a Hx1, with undertone of 2x6 from the previous prompt.

Based on dashboard/blog/simulacraryn/143758181828 - this picture!

It was a long way home, but through the long summer days, Heero enjoyed walking home from the office. The skies were starting to darken, as they often did about seven or eight and his phone buzzed. Reaching for it, he glanced at the text message that Wufei had sent. Short and sweet, the other man was asking if there was room for one more person in the large barbeque that Quatre and Catherine had planned.

With a quick and to the point answer, Heero put his phone away before looking at his house. It was lively, a welcomed surprise, it only meant that Relena and Hilde had gotten to the house before he had.

Placing his index finger to the keypad so that the door would unlock, he lets himself into the house. The smell of food from the kitchen meant Hilde was making herself at home, but he heard more rustling around. - "Heero!" came the familiar call of Duo as he slid down the banister. - "Hey man, sorry the house is packed, but with the big thing being tomorrow…"

Heero gave a mild grin, everyone wanted to pre-game, so they'd use his house as a base. Go figure. - "Quatre and Catherine came by and dropped off the food for tomorrow, it's in the big fridge in the backyard."

"I'm not surprised," - Heero added in, "Do we have anyone else staying besides you, Relena and Zechs?"

Hilde soon moved her way from the kitchen, her head poking through the entry - "Call Wufei, he could probably use the night to unwind before a full day of god knows whatever the other have planned."

Heero took his phone and tossed it at Duo - "Since this was your idea, you get to call Wufei."


	3. Under the Blacklights

And now for 4xD, based off this gif: post/134215622854/what-do-you-mean

Quatre hadn't expected to run into her during the duration of his time in South Beach. Normally, he'd be in and out of his clubs, but spotting Dorothy changed the entire tune of his night. Everything started over a few drinks, catching up in regards of their respective after-college lives. Still, the socialite that slowly faded out of the tabloids and went on to pick up her family ventures. Unlike Quatre, who left his sisters to handle the family affairs and chased after his dreams.

The drinks continued to flow when she abruptly cut him off mid sentence and said - "Why are we still in public?"

Quatre felt hot under the collar as she gave a sultry look in his direction.

"My office, or your place?"

"I always wanted to break in your desk..."

A knowing look shared between the former lovers had been more than enough when he grabbed her hand and led her into the back of the club. As soon as the door was slammed, Dorothy grabbed Quatre by the t-shirt he'd been wearing and pressed her lips against his. There was a hitch in Quatre's throat as Dorothy all but tore the shirt off his back, exposing the few tattoos he'd accumulated after getting out from his parents "surveillance". Her eyes scanned those, with her nails tracing the ink marks - an approving gaze over her hooded eyes. Quatre grabbed unto Dorothy's bottom and lifted her from the ground, her legs instinctively wrapping around his slimmer waist.

When Dorothy's back bumps into the desk, she lets go of Quatre's waist and lifts her arms so that he can take off her shirt. The phone's wild ringing in the background forced Quatre to stop, grabbing the receiver and angrily panting out a - "What?"

A few minutes followed, but Dorothy noticed he wasn't stopping his hand from wrangling down her bra to her waist. - "Well, Trowa's out there at the bar, right? Have him show them the door...I'm busy right now, Catherine." - He then, threw the phone back to the receiver and found Dorothy giving a bemused look.

"Do they need you?"

"No," - He says, taking in the way Dorothy looked. Long locks tousled from where he'd grabbed her hair during their kiss, her breasts heaving and skirt hitched to her hips, a sight almost like their old college days. - "Here I thought you were cleanin' your act up?"

"Here I thought I was,"- She winks, hands jolting to his belt - "But you always had a way with those eyes of yours. Now are you gonna stand there and look pretty, or are you going to fuck me silly"


	4. Drunk In Love

Lady Une swore to herself that she'd never show weakness around Treize... right?

Her eyes did not deceive her, especially when he'd been openly flaunting his new play thing before her very eyes. At least, this is the way that Cordelia "Lady" Une felt as soon as she'd seen Treize with whoever this new woman was. She'd spent the night glaring daggers in their direction, a whiskey she'd nursed all through the night because she did not dare herself to drink past one glass.

Sure, he'd been her long time boyfriend when she lived out here in South Beach and they parted ways when he decided going to study abroad in Europe would drive a wedge between them… such bullshit. He had someone else, that no good fucking asshole. "Another," - She murmurs to the barkeep, harshly placing the glass on the bartop.

Treize was sashaying his way towards her and she admired the way his body moved with grace. Not a shred of modesty on the socialite, his entire figure towering hers. - "Maker's Mark - make it a double and straight?"

The same she had, Une noticed.

"Cordelia," - He dropped his voice just for her to hear in the darkness of the club - "My sweet Lady…"

"I haven't been that since that slag came into the picture…"

Leia. She recalls her name to be Leia.

"She's gone."

"They always leave, Treize."

He leaned in close, her eyes hooded and looking away as his hand came to rest on Une's face. A tiny kiss to her cheek and a whispered phrase - "But you never did."


	5. Just Say We Were Lovers

Inspired by this one picture: dashboard/blog/simulacraryn/144401443688

I wanted to give Clara Barton and MaeveMauvaise a huge shoutout - without Clara's constant picture findings on tumblr, half these prompts wouldn't have happened. And of course, Maeve - with her never ending source of rare pairings that just make freaking sense. You two have been the most welcoming people in the fandom and the most encouraging twosome. 3

Title Inspiration: 'Truce' by The Dresden Dolls

The dimmed lights of Trowa's loft apartment were an assortment of wild colors, the walls decorated in various paintings – some finished, some for sale – a mismash of art deco and post-modern art. This had been his corner of the world for so long, memories were built here when he and Duo shared life in between these walls. Trowa moved, gracefully and nearly cat-like across the wooden floor – a light sway of his narrow hips when he was inspired by something in the back of his mind. As an artist, he was whimsical, his art knew no boundaries. Whilst canvases filled the walls, a far corner of the apartment held an area dedicated to clay work and another end was for sculpting. Today, it wasn't about any of his art manifesting, but rather the door bell ringing to the point Trowa was inspired to know who was at the other side.

He doesn't bother looking through the peep-hole when he swings the massive door open.

"Duo," - The green eyed man answered, running a hand through his currently multicolored hair. It was on a whim that he took his naturally brown hair through the process of bleaching out streaks only to toss in some deep greens and streaks of gray and black. An ode to nature, his hair stylist called it, as Trowa took one solid look at Duo. The man still had that braid to die for and those clear eyes that Trowa had drawn many of times into his paintings. Potent and stormy, emotional and bright – a soul that thrived in the throes of passion.

"I know, you weren't expecting me but -"

"Come on in," - Trowa moved to the side – "You look…tormented"

Duo moved inside the apartment, flopping on the nearest seat and folding his legs beneath his small frame. - "You could say that."

"Is everything with Zechs alright?"

"No. Yes. Ugh."

The short onset of alternating responses made Trowa's skin crawl. Duo wasn't just tormented, he was avoiding the subject. - "He told me to get the fuck out of our apartment until I figured out what, or rather who, I wanted."

Trowa found his way to a nearby arm chair, his arm moving to the nearby mini fridge in the make-shift living room. A couple of beers were pulled out, one handed to Duo and the other quickly uncapped by Trowa. Duo and Trowa ended their relationship years ago, but they'd known each other since they had been teens. Zechs was the man Duo would marry some day, because Trowa had been far too much of a free spirit even for Duo's easy nature. At least this is how Trowa saw things through his own eyes.

So he did not understand where Zechs' jealousy came from.

"The fuck is he on about? Don't tell me he's bitching about the time you two got caught fucking in the middle of nowhere when your car broke down last winter… and the tow truck guy was giving you his number."

Duo's furious blush at being reminded of that particular down time of his life was worth any flack Trowa would catch. - "No, he's pissed at the fact I won't cut you out of my life."

"…Duo, he has got to get over his precious fucking self." - The sharp tone in Trowa's voice made Duo's spine chill. - "Doesn't he realize that you're with him? If you hadn't wanted to be with him, you would have moved on to the next person. All we are is great friends, since goddamned childhood. Is he afraid that one day, you'll fucking moan my name in bed?"

Trowa's each pointed statement brought Duo to a deep blush. He still ached for Trowa, he loved Zechs. The choice in his mind was to have both, but how? Just how? Zechs was a jealous, overly unconfident fuck and Trowa...maybe Trowa wouldn't go for such an arrangement. "Or is he afraid that you'd want him to grab your cock like I used to as he sucked you off?"

Duo could feel himself harden, bringing a string of guilt unto the situation. "Or maybe he doesn't realize you need more than just him in your life, that he's toxic by himself."

"Trowa, stop." Duo remarks, shifting so that Trowa's lingering gaze never catches unto the source of his discomfort. He chugs the beer, trying to calm his labored breathing. - "Maybe he's scared of the fact I'm actually here, discussing this with you. You were my first, my only for the longest goddamned time. All I knew until Zechs was your fucking dick, your ass – your kisses. The way you'd sashay around the house when you get inspired. The long nights posing in the nude so you could trace every last fucking bit of my skin when you needed an extra for some project. How does a single man compete against all that history?"

Trowa threw his head back, laughing.

"Listen to yourself, Duo." - His slender hand reached for the beer, swishing the bottle ever so. - "It almost seems like Zechs wants to know what it feels like to fuck us both."

Slack jawed, Duo glared in Trowa's direction.

"Go home, tell him to groom up the way you like him if he's not groomed up yet..." - The salacious tone in Trowa's voice matched the desire he felt growing. If Zechs wanted to know what it'd been like, by god, he'd fuck the man silly himself at this point. Maybe he was being selfish, a libertine in desire, but he missed Duo and he did feel some attraction to the blonde at his soulmate's side. - "And bring both your tight asses back here."

Duo's jaw dropped.

"Trowa!"

"I mean it. Go home, tell him what I just said. If he marches out the door to punch me, it means he's just a jealous fuck not worth your time. If he does as I suggest," - Trowa paused, standing to meet Duo. He pulled the smaller man into a hug and Duo let himself go into the depths of his imagination. How many times had Trowa embraced him like this? In the middle of this very living room after a long night of depravity and lust? His strong arms wrapped around Duo's sinewy shoulders, with his braid down after it'd gotten all messed up during sex. Trowa's scent invaded Duo's mind and he was troubled by what Trowa was suggesting.

"Well, if he does come here. We show him exactly what he desires."

And then, you'll both be mine...


	6. Runaway

This one is inspired by the song "High by the Beach" by Lana Del Rey. Enjoy a rare pair in Wufei and Sylvia Noventa!

Wufei Chang hated the feeling of sand between his toes, still for some fucked reason he had agreed to move to California and live close to the beach. He had escaped South Beach Miami and his past got left behind along with his escape. His love life had been one of the reasons he left for San Diego; breaking up with Meilian had been traumatic in a sense. They had been high school sweethearts that attended the same college - destined for marriage and the whole nine yards. The end she presented to a decade long affair had been wrenching to say the least...

But now he was in his stomping grounds, the familiarity of San Diego had been comforting. For now, Wufei, would get adjusted by watching people at the beach.

"Chang?''

A feminine voice calls to him, the sight of a large floppy sunhat called his attention. The voice belonged to an old friend from school, Sylvia Noventa. Almost in a million years he would have never pictured himself saying her name: "Sylvia"

If her name could be a prayer, he would recite each syllable with pointed pleasure. She was as he'd remembered, bright and nubile. With soft curves and a pleasant smile. When he'd been younger she'd been his first crush, an upper class woman from school who noticed his friend before Wufei could say much. Sylvia was still a beauty beyond comparison.

"How are you?"

"Been better." He isn't one for lies, "Yourself? Last I knew, Walker and you got married"

There was no ill will, in his view, Walker had no clue of his feelings. Not a single soul knew, because of the sheer fact that Wufei had been such a socially awkward mess. Even after he moved to South Beach, Miami to DJ at the most famous club in the Florida Scene otherwise known as 'Sandrock' - he struggled with the fame that came with becoming so known. It hurt his relationship with Meilian, who was the more outgoing out of the two of them. Now, those same socially wrecked skills were coming to haunt him. Sylvia's wry smile and the way her knuckles whitened made Wufei fear for her reaction…

"He walked out."

The heartbreak was enough for Wufei to finally breach the space between him and Sylvia. A hand outreached, a kind look in his usually hardened eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be."

"Let me make it up to you," - He offers, tugging her away from the sand and the lonely shore - "perhaps some iced tea and we can talk, you know, if you feel like it."

"Wufei..."

"Sylvia, it is the least I can do after bringing it all up."

And maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to understand why people did as they did… Perhaps, even with time, he'd be able to vocalize what he'd been carrying with him for such a long time.


End file.
